Adventures of Dave and Kevin
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Dave and Kevin and their bromance but antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt after writing that Kave cuddle story which will be on here soon, I felt like writing a series of one shots for them, having fun and being cute as they are.**

 **In this first one, a party for Gru's new hot tub leads to adventure when Dave gets trapped in a bubble, so Kevin sets out to save him, with a little help from Bob, zPricat and Stuart**

 **I hope that you all enjoy the cuteness.**

* * *

"Holy cow, Gru got a hot tub, awesome!" Dave said to Kevin, seeing the male purple minion nod in reply because minions loved water, getting an idea to have a hot tub party even if Mel got in their way.

"Great idea, buddy, as that would be fun." Dave replied to him as they were drinking tea.

They were in their apartment, but getting ready to go to Gru's house since there were a lot of minions at Gru's now, both Dave and Kevin were living in an apartment, so was knowing that the minions were probably going to love it.

When they went to Gru's house, the otners were happy to see them, plus loving the idea of a hot tub party, except for Mel.

"Ignore him, let's have fun, you know?" Pricat said seeing Dave and Kevin agree, but there was too much bubbles, to the point where Dave was in one!

"We gotta get him, before he floats away, or across who knows where!" Kevin said, as Bob, Pricat and Stuart agreed, getting the plane, knowing Gru would get it, when they expkained seeing Dave in the bubble, which looked cute, but Kevin coukd not let that bubble float away on the breeze, making Stuart get it.

"We'll get it, but I think the breeze might blow him all the way to England!" Stuart said.

"Tnen let's go, as I'm not losing my Davey." Kevin replied, seeing them agree, flying the pkane to England seeing the bubble with Dave in it in Hyde Park, using a sword to pop it, as they caught Dave, or Kevin did.

"Tankyu, as that was scary, because I almost floated away from you." Dave said to the male purple minion.

"It's alright, but Kev was frantic and woukd not stop looking for you." Pricat told him, but we're going to have tea, and scones making them feel better after what had happened.

"Yeah, this is good, plus we have not been here, in a really long while." Kevin said, seeing Bob and Stuart agree.

They agreed along with Dave, but enjoying this, because he remembered Kevin telling him, what England had been like so happy he was here with him.

* * *

Gru and the others were impressed, seeing that Dave, Kevin, Bob, Pricat and Stuart had went to England, as they were back but Dave and Kevin were home at their apartment, exhausted after what had happened ordering pizza, because they were tired plus their bellies were really hungry, after all that adventure plus watching stuff on Netflix.

"Yep, just a relaxing evening you know, plus your belly makes a good cushion, being chubby hehe." Dave told him.

"Yep, being chubby is good, plus Pri suggested, we feed a certain phoney King Banana Bites." Kevin said, meaning Mel.

"Maybe, but feel sleepy...l" Kevin said zoning out on the couch, after Dave had ordered the pizza, and after the antics that had happened, a relaxing evening eating pizza with ice cream watching Netflix was in order because they were both tired out plus in England, they'd been wearing top hats, and Pricat had worn a yea hat which they'd taken photos of, which was cute.

Later that evening, they were eating pizza, watching things on Netflix, sitting on the couch, just having fun hoping things were alright in the Gru house, making Dave cuddle Kevin hearing him giggle which was music to his ears, since Mel was not a good leader compared to his Chibby minion knight hoping that things would be alright, plus it was nearly summer.


	2. Game Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots, but hope you are all enjoying.**

 **In this one, Dave and Kevin are entertaining and having fun with Chomper and Pricat, their purple minion friends, but antics ensue as usual, which happens when minions are around.**

* * *

Dave was baking a surprise, as he'd been helping out in Bake My Day, so wanted to make Kevin a big cupcake, since they loved cupcakes, so was making it look awesome for his minion knight, seeing Gru impressed by this hoping nobody would wreck it, guessing Kevin was sleeping after being up all night seeing Dave nod plus his eyes lit up but blinked.

"Sorry dad, that happens a lot, but yeah Kev was up all night doing stuff." he replied.

Gru was seeing the cash register was full, which was good since cupcakes were still popular, plus they were delicious, hoping at home, things weren't too chaotic since Lucy was home with the girls, minions and Lucky hoping Mel was not causing antics, or getting big for his overalls, making Dave giggle.

"Oh nothing dad, you know?" Dave said, as they were closing up for the day hoping that Kevin was alright back at the apartment because despite the fact he was a purple minion that wasn't cured, Kevin was sweet.

"I gotta go, but see you later." Dave said leaving, as Gru smirked knowing that things would be fun when he got home, or that not too much chaos had happened, seeing Lucky happy to see him, along with the girls.

"Things were good, thanks for asking, how were things here?" Gru said seeing Mel running aroubd with a microphone in his hands, singing Gilbert and Sullivan yet again, making Gru get it, that the otjers did not like it swiping the mic.

* * *

Dave grinned returning to his and Kevin's apartment hearing soft growl like snores which the yellow furred male found cute, finding Kevin on the couch asleep, like how he'd left him, putting the Bake My Day box away for now, hearing footsteps as his chubby purple furred minion knight wrapped his arms around him in a hug, making him grin..

"Hey Davey, how was things?" Kevin asked, which made him giggle.

"Good, we made a lot of money, plus a lot of people love cupcakes." Dave replied

They were hanging out, plus tonight, they were having friends over, since they liked entertaining, plus still worked for Gru, despite not living there, hoping things were alright, guessing Mel was driving everybody in the lab nuts, hoping Chomper and Pricat would tell them when they came over, seeing Kevin go take a shower.

"Atta boy, and you feel fresh, eh?" Dave told him, seeing him nod.

A while later, Chomper and Pricat were here, as Kevin let tnem in, making them impressed, because they'd always wondered what it was like, to have their own apartment, saying how Mel was driving everybody nuts, like singing opera non stop.

"It's fine, no opera or Mel here, so you're safe." Dave told tnem, as they were getting board games like Twisyer, Uno, among other things plus we're ordering Mexican food, making Kevin giggle as things were going to get stinky, since most Mexican food had beans, making tnem get it.

"Yeah, things are going to get awesome." Pricat asked him.

While they were waiting and playing board games, Kevin was making cocktails especially Minions On the Beach, which was a very infamous cocktail, making Chomper grin, because things were going to get fun, plus noticed Dave glowing in the dark, which was pretty cool, seeing Kevin agree.

Later that early morning, both Dave and Kevin were wearing sombrero hats, and on the couch plus saw that Kevin was yawning, cuddling Dave, kissing his forehead, but they were out like lights.


	3. Picnic Day Antics

"Wake up, wake up, it's Pucnic Day, Kev!" Dave said, shaking the bedcovers of their bed like an earthquake which he did sometimes, to wake Kevin up knowing Pucnic Day was one of their family's favourite traditions.

"Ohhh yeah, I forgot it was that today, but let's hope you know who doesn't ruin it you know?" Kevin said, getting dressed but excited because Pucnic Day involved a big family picnic but also team games, which was a blast.

"I don't think he will, as he may be weird, but he's family, alright?" Dave said while they were having breakfast, to fuel up for the day ahead.

"Fine, but he better not sing opera, when we play the games." Kevin told him hugging him plus was putting sun screen on Dave, because he didn't want him to get sun burnt.

"Aww Tankyu, as we look out for each other, but what about you?" Dave said wearing a sun hat.

"I'm good Davey, don't worry about me." the male purple minion told him.

They were leaving the apartment, going on his Segway scooter, making Dave chuckle as his minion knight loved going fast on his, going to the park, since that was where everybody was meeting up for Picnic Day surprising the otjers, making Casey, Mi,u and Pricat chuckle at the impressive entrance Dave and Kevin had made, hearing their friends cheer, seeing Mel sigh.

""We should be a team, with Miku and Pricat, we are the Chubby 4 remember?" Dave said seeing Miku and Pricat agree, putting on team jerseys, noticing that Mel wasn't joining in, which was weird.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to make friends, you know?" Chomper said.

"Yeah, but that is sad, since Picnic Day is awesome, but we should leave him be." Dave said, seeing Casey agree hugging Pricat hearing her giggle, which they grinned at, because it was like him and Kevin.

"Yeah, but Mel loojs lonely, and won't play, amyways." Pricat told him.

* * *

Later that day, Dave and Kevin, along with Miku and Pricat were at their secret fort in Gru's house, which Mel did not know about, because he would try to take it over, but we're drinking soda but also root beer, making them happy as they were tired from Picnic Day so we're watching movies but Chomper saw Dave and Kevin cuddling, along with Casey and Pricat which was cute.

"Yeah, that is too cute, plus we're tired out, from Picnic Day." Dave told him.

"Yeah, but at least we won this year, eh?" Kevin said yawning, which Dave found adorable, letting him sleep, because he didn't want a grumpy purple minion on his hands.

"Yep, even Mark was surprised, by the fact we won." Casey said seeing Miku agree.

They also had banana bath bombs they wanted to try, but when they got back to their apartment, so was making a bath, throwing the bath bombs, smelling like bananas, making them excited.

"Just don't eat them, alright?" Dave told them.


End file.
